


Five Times Peter Bishop Didn't Kiss Olivia Dunham (and One Time He Did)

by sonneta



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonneta/pseuds/sonneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for muses_mistress. Spoilers for "Marionette".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Peter Bishop Didn't Kiss Olivia Dunham (and One Time He Did)

**one - Christmas**

  
Walter had insisted on hanging mistletoe in the lab, despite vocal protests from both he and Olivia. Astrid managed to limit Walter to one piece, but it was still there, just above the door to the office. Thereafter, Peter was always more cautious about going into or even anywhere near the office - the last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable. Still, there was once when he wasn’t thinking, and she wasn’t paying attention, and they had nearly collided into each other in the office doorway. They both apologized and bent to pick up the now-scattered files that Olivia had been carrying when Walter cleared his throat (rather loudly, Peter thought). Peter turned to see him pointing to the mistletoe, and nearly panicked.

When he turned back, Olivia had bent her head, intent on gathering her files. Peter thought how nice it would be to tilt her head up and kiss her, how simple. But then Astrid was distracting her father with talk of going for Creamsicle Floats (whatever those were), and Olivia was walking away from him, and he knew he had missed his window.

 **two - New Year’s Eve**

  
It was New Year’s Eve, and of course, they were working. Olivia managed to get the guy - who turned out not to be a guy so much as, well, some sort of mutant horror. She came out of the building covered in something that looked blue, slimy, and terribly unpleasant.

“Sorry, Walter,” she said. “Not much of a body left.”

Walter was clearly upset, but wandered into the building anyway. “Perhaps we can at least recover some trace evidence...” he told Astrid.

Olivia looked tired. Despite the sliminess, Peter had to admit to himself that she was still utterly beautiful. She looked up then, catching his eyes on her, and just barely smiled. Then his phone started buzzing, and the moment seemed to break. He took his cell out of his pocket.

“It’s my alarm,” he said, and smiled at her. “It’s midnight. Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year,” she replied.

 **three - Undercover**

  
They were partners on an undercover mission, again. Peter had all but insisted that he come along, and Broyles had agreed that Peter would be very useful with this particular casino boss.

The trouble was, this time, they were playing newlyweds. He knew for certain that Olivia wouldn’t do anything to compromise the mission - at least, not intentionally. At the same time, he hated to force her into something she wasn’t ready for and possibly make things worse between them, just when they seemed to be getting better.

So, he limited himself to holding her close and calling her pet names. Then, on the casino floor, she hooked her arms around his neck and looked to be bringing his lips to hers for a kiss. Instead, she just slid her lips next to his ear. “It’s time,” she said, and he nodded.

“Freeze, FBI!” Olivia yelled.

 **four - Mocha**

  
It had been yet another late night on yet another case. Peter returned with the coffees when he found Olivia asleep on the couch. He set the cups down on a table and then knelt next to Olivia. He pulled the blanket off the top of the couch and carefully placed it over her. He was caught by the sight of a few strands of hair escaping from her now-mussed ponytail. Peter reached out a finger and gently tucked the hair behind her ear. He leaned forward a bit and --

“Peter? Did you get me a caramel mocha?” Walter asked. Peter leaned back on his heels, nodding.

“Yes, Walter,” he agreed. “Caramel mocha.”

 **five - Good night**

  
Astrid had already taken Walter home for the night. Peter offered to drop Olivia off at home, since her FBI vehicle was in the shop.

On the way to Olivia’s, they discussed their current case. Or, they did until Peter changed the subject to her favorite music, his favorite radio station, and various other topics. She hardly wanted the ride to end - she hadn’t felt this comfortable around him since...

But finally, they got back to Olivia’s apartment, and Peter walked her up to the apartment door. “We should do that more often,” he said.

“Yeah,” she agreed. She bit her lip and then - “Hey, would you wanna... go out for drinks sometime?”

Peter grinned. “Sounds great. I’ll let you pick the bar, this time.”

Olivia nodded. The two of them were now close to each other - as close as they’d been, since she rejected him. She looked up into his eyes, and he smiled down at her.

She cleared her throat, backing up a step. “Until then,” she said, opening the door to her building.

“‘Night,” he replied.

 **one - Drinks**

  
That night, they’d gone out for drinks again. There had been a few awkward moments, but they both tried to keep it light. Peter talked about a few of the more notable jobs he’d held, including one as a veterinarian's assistant. He’d kept her laughing with tales of dogs that got away from him and cat owners that treated their pets like kids.

Finally, at the end of the night, he drove her home. He walked her up to the door again.

“That was amazing,” Peter said. “Can we do it again sometime?”

Olivia nodded. “Absolutely.”

Peter leaned down, and this time, Olivia leaned into him. Their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss. Peter pulled away, but then Olivia reached up and guided his head back down to hers. The second kiss was long, and filled with all the passion they had both been bottling up.

When they finally parted, both took a moment to recover. “We... should definitely do that again,” Peter said with a grin.

“Definitely.”


End file.
